Love Let Go
by C0ntradictingQueeN
Summary: Sess&Kags have there problems like most couples do. Did that mean she had to up and leave Sess,or did she even leave on her own accord? Could Kagome been kiddnaped! Mature Content, Lemon,Language
1. Good morning Good looking

A/N: This idea kind of poped into my head so hope you like. Yes Kagome character is suppose to be very emotional, COULD SHE BE PREGANT?!, read and find out......

**Love Let go**

"Good morning, Aisuru"

"HmMm" was her response as usual in the morning. With only a bra and pajama pants on she comes down stairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, and roasted coffee beans, which makes her nose do the happy dance.

A soft chuckle fills the room as she gets closer "I see your nose is doing the happy dance again" Sesshomaru says as he kisses her on the cheek

"How could it not?" Kagome said playfully as she looks at his smooth bear back side with only blue jeans on.

He smirks "Your plate is already on the table" he says as he starts to make his on plate.

"Hmm you're the best" as she walks by she slowly moves her hand across his toned ass in those blue jeans giving a little squeeze.

"Don't start something you can't finish" he says with a low growl as he watches her move to the table and sit down.

"Baby, I can finish it and start it, just give me a time" she said in a flirty voice as she moves and picks up her fork to start eating.

He moves across the floor looking at her like prey "Then show me" he says standing inches away from her as his member down low hardens "Now" he says making the one word seem like a threat.

Kagome hated begin dominated all the time, with Sesshomaru it was all the time. Yes once and a while it was nice to have someone dominate you, but with Sesshomaru it was all the time, in bed and out of bed. She was getting tired of it; all she wanted was for him to bend to her will some times, was it really that much to ask of him? But she knew he would never change, he would always be the type to give the orders and not take the orders.

Kagome sighs "Are you willing to be the submissive one this time?" she says in a soft voice looking into his silvery golden eyes.

"Let's not have this discussion now" he says getting closer to her to touch her chin

Kagome pulls away "Why not now?!" she says as she gets out the chair "Cant you just for a minute do something…" she starts to say

"Because it is irrelevant! and because…." Before he can finish his sentence the phones starts ringing…..

"_Ring"….. "Ring"_ neither one of them moves to get the phone _"Ring"_ they continue to stare at each other with mixed emotions running through them

"I will get it" he says as he turns around to get the phone in the hall way.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio " he says picking up the phone

"Hey we need you to come in and substitute for Myoga" the man on the other line said

Damn that Myoga there was no telling where he went or who he was with, for that matter. The only reason why the company even kept him around was because he helped get a lot of good, solid, finance businesses to associate with the company. Yes Myoga only showed up on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he was paid to be there all week, but he finished all his work in less than two days, so as far as the company was concerned he was there all week doing his job. At the same time somebody always had to come in to substitute for the short little man, when Myoga didn't come in on his days to come in.

"Yea, I will be right there" he said with a tinge of anger because he had to do to work on his day off. Not to mention to substitute for Myoga, who he dearly hated. Considering every time Kagome would come to his job he would try and seduce her, and he would eat his lunch that Kagome specially made for him, saying "Sorry I didn't know it was yours". Then had the nerve to walk out with a smirk, if it wasn't for the companies' rules about fighting he would so kick that little guys ass.

Hanging up the phone he goes back inside the kitchen to see that Kagome wasn't there. Which was a relive since the almost fight they where about to have would have been painful. So he goes up stairs to find Kagome getting dress in there room, with her back towards him. He stands in the door way looking at her as she pulls up a pair of skinny jeans that show off her rounded ass and long legs. This immediately gets him hard in the lower area, if he played his cards right he could probably take them jeans off her in 3.2 seconds.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Kagome said turning around furiously

Damn, make that 10.2 seconds, or maybe more. Wiping the smirk that he had off his face he comes into the room just as she puts on her purple top that showed off just enough breast to make his lower area twitch with eagerness. This woman could kill him with her body if she wanted to; just her body alone made him feel like he was doing drugs. She quickly moved to there closet to put on her purple pumps that made her legs look longer. Quickly moving to the bed side table she picks up her car keys, this snapped him out of his little fantasy. Which made him remember that he had to go to work soon, damn that Myoga.

"I have to go work" he said moving closer to her to kiss her on the cheek

"Ok" was all she said as she passed him to pick up her purse on the other side of the room. As she passed him she smelled like Cherry blossoms which made his lower area twitch even more.

He turns around and walks over to where she is "What is wrong with you?" he said

"What's wrong with me?!" she says in a furious tone. Then she sighs heavily "Look I'm not about to do this right now." _'Expecially since she wasn't sure she was even coming back'_ As much as she loved him sometimes it felt like he didn't get her or didn't want to get her.

"Good we don't have to" he says putting his hand underneath her chin "Where are you going?" he said softly not wanted to aggravate her anymore.

"I am going to the movies" she said waiting for him to get jealous as he always did when she told him where she was going.

"With whom?" he said trying to hide the fact that he didn't like her going to see a movie with someone else expect him.

"With Mirokou and S…" before she can say Sango he says "I will go with you" not hiding that fact that he hated her going to the movie with a male

She quickly pulls away from him "You're doing it again, and besides you have to go to work"

"No it's cool I will call in sick" he says knowing full well if he called in sick he would most likely get fired. This meant he could finally beat Myoga ass, which in his book was a very good thing.

Sighing she says "Look I know you mean well…but this…. I don't think…." Before she can say the last words a ringing sound feels the room.

"_Ring" Ring" _"Hold that thought" he says picking up his cell phone "Yea, I'm on my way, yea I will bring you a newspaper" he says hanging up the phone. "Listen can we..."

She holds up her hand "Say no more I have to go too" she says kissing him lightly on the lips "I love you" she whispers as she moves away from him. She turns around and starts walking towards the door. Trying to hold back her tears she walks out of the room only to feel a hand curl around a waist. She stops and feels the heat of his body on the back of her. "And I you _aisuru_" he whispers inside her ear as he kisses her on the neck. Trying to hold back her tears Kagome slowly puts her arm over his arm, which rest on her waist.

'_Please God help me to have the strength'_ she whispers to herself as one tear falls down her cheek

A/N: Lol...did I convice you guys that she is pregant?

Next Chapter: MATURE CONTENT (if you can not read the next expisode because you are to young or something, then Message me and I will make chapters that are just for you :)"

_Preview_

While holding her he thought of how much this _bishoujo_ ment to him. What would he do if she where to up and leave? What would he do?...but he didn't want to think about that because right now she was right there with him. Turning her around he bent down to kiss her soft nose then kissed her gently on the lips.

**Where will that kiss head?!**

**Japanese **

_Aisuru _=Sweetheart, beloved, or love

_mamoru _= "to protect"

_bishoujo _= beautiful girl (sometimes translated as "pretty";


	2. Love left behind

A/N: Ty GothicHime89 for the review. The terms are down below the story.

**Love Let Go**

**Contains Explicit Content For Mature adults only **

Repcap:

_She holds up her hand "Say no more I have to go too" she says kissing him lightly on the lips "I love you" she whispers as she moves away from him. She turns around and starts walking towards the door. Trying to hold back her tears she walks out of the room only to feel a hand curl around a waist. She stops and feels the heat of his body on the back of her. "And I you __aisuru__" he whispers inside her ear as he kisses her on the cheek. Trying to hold back her tears Kagome slowly puts her arm over his arm, which rest on her waist. _

'_Please God help me to have the strength' she whispers to herself as one tear falls down her cheek _

* * *

After a minute of just gazing into space and holding his _bishoujo _he realizes that he loves this woman to death. All that she does for him was amazing, like packing his lunches, or ironing his clothes, or even calling to say 'Hi'. All he wanted to do was _mamoru _her from the world, like she was a fragile thing to admire and love. Deep down inside him he knew that she could take care of herself but to him it was to hard to deal with. Another minute went by and his phone started ringing again

"_Ring…Ring" _crap he almost forgot that he had to go to work _"Ring…Ring" _"What time is the movie?" he asked her while still holding onto her as the phone stops ringing

"In 45 minutes" she said in a whispered voice trying to understand where he was going with this

"Good" he said turning her around to see that a tear had fell upon her beautiful face. He brings his hand slowly to her gorgeous face to wipe away her tear. Once he was done wiping away her tear he bends his head down slightly to kiss her softly on her nose, which earns him a small moan from Kagome. Moving his lips slowly down her nose to her lips where he gently kisses her again. Kagome gradually puts her hand on his neck to tell him to continue what he was doing. So he opens his mouth a little more to capture her lips once more.

Kagome forgets herself and all her troubles in that one simple kiss. For some reason he always had this effect on her. Her heart and body takes over her mind as the kiss is intensified. Not knowing what do with the feelings that where bubbling inside her she starts moaning inside his mouth. Damn him for being so skilled with his tongue, she had finally got her resolve, but it all went down hill once he started kissing and touching her.

His hand starts roaming her body only to stop underneath her round bottom. Kagome wraps her left leg around his leg and starts to deepen the kiss even more. This earns her a moan from sesshomaru who swiftly picks her up while still kissing her. He starts moving toward the bedroom while holding her in his arms. With his left leg he kicks the door shut, then he starts moving to the bed. Sesshomaru slowly lowers her onto the bed and gets on top of her. Kissing her passionately he moves one hand inside he shirt to hold one breast inside his hand.

Kagome moans at the feel of his hand on her, bare skin to bare skin. A throb begins inside her jeans as he touches her more. Sitting up on her elbows she slowly pulls off her shirt, Sesshomaru helps her snap off her bra. Rubbing and licking her breast as he moves between her legs. Kagome moves her hands down to his jeans to rub her hands against his hard cock, thrusting himself into her hand infuriates him, taking both her hands he puts them above her head. Then with one of his hands he undoes his jeans and Kagome's jeans. Pulling his jeans off himself then pulling off Kagome's jeans next. When he gets her jeans off he starts rubbing the throb between her legs with his fingers, she thrusts her hips in his fingers, which makes him smirks. A shiver goes through Kagome, as he takes off the rest of her clothes with grace. Then he takes off his boxers, and starts kissing her lustfully. While kissing her he slides one of his fingers inside her.

"Se-ss-ho-maru" she cries out as he slips another finger inside her making her arch her back. "Oh, God" she says thrusting her hips wildly, trying to get her hands free. Sessohmaru finally letting go of her hands whispers in her ear "Do you want me to stop?" he says thrusting in and out of her. "N-o" she crocks out "I want more" she says biting her bottom lips. Spreading her legs wide he positions his hard member to her entrance, rubbing himself close to her entrance. Kagome puts her hands on his back in anticipation. "I love you, _Aisuru" _he whispers as he plunges himself so far inside her, "A-h-h" her mouth opens and her back arches, her hands move to his back and grips on for dear life, she mouths "And I you,_ ryuu."_ Never once in there previous love making did he ever go into so naked and hard, and this reminded her that he never would again, the thought made tears falls down Kagome face, feeling overwhelmed she quickly turns her head so he won't see the tears. He gently turns her head back to see that tears stain her beautiful face. Wiping it away he kisses her softly on the cheek "Gomen nasai, Aisuru, I never wished to cause you pain" he says moving back and turning around to put on his jeans.

Sesshomaru thought he understood what those tears meant but he really didn't. He thought he caused her physical pain by going into her to deeply. He knew that Kagome was a fragile thing, but he couldn't help his self this time. His emotions filled his head clouding his judgment, making him lose control. He was surprised he didn't just rip off there clothes and pound into her. Since he didn't know how Kagome would take it he didn't do it. Know he kind of wished he did, damn he was a bastard for that thought.

Soft hands slowly come around his waist as he was putting on his jeans. "Sesshomaru, you did nothing wrong" Kagome said laying her head onto his bare back. "Then why did tears fall?" he asked in almost an ashamed voice. "I…had a thought that this would never happen again" she said closing her eyes and tightening her hold on his waist. "Aisuru…" he was at lost for words at what she just said. "Just don't leave me" she said in a whisper _'Not yet'. _Pulling away from her grasp he drops his jeans that where in his hands and starts walking over to the bed. Resting down on the bed he beckons her to join him "Come" he said extending his hand out toward her. As she lays down beside him he pulls her close. His hand slips around her waist to pull her back to his front. "I will never leave you" he whispers inside her ear eyes closing to capture this moment.

His cell phone starts and ringing _"Ring….Ring" _Shit! Talk about late for work. Grabbing his cell phone that was behind him he answers it "Where the Hell are you?!" the man on the other end said. Shit! Again what was he suppose to say…_'Oh, I sorry I got distracted with…some things'. _Clearing his throat he says "Look, call Jaken he needs the extra money anyway" he said. Besides for some reason Jaken loved to things for Sesshomaru, like run and get him coffee or even do his work sometimes. It was a little bit weird, but at the same time it was handy when he felt like slacking off a day. "Damit! I already called him and he said he was…busy" the man on the other line said "Now get your lazy ass in here or you're fired!" the man on the other line screamed inside Sesshomaru ear.

" Give me an hour" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Get here in 30" the man said as he hung up. Seshomaru ends the call, and sets his alarm on his cell phone to go off in 20 minutes. He lays back down with Kagome. Well he said he would be there in a hour, so he figured that he could lay down with Kagome for a little bit more time "I have to go…" he started to say "Yea I know I heard him" she said. Cuddling back up with Kagome he closes his eyes and feels the warmth of Kagome.

"_Beep…Beeep" "Beep…..Beep" _20 minutes sure did go by fast. Looking over Kagome he sees her fast asleep. Moving quietly he gets off the bed and turns off his alarm. Then he walks over to the closet to get his clothes for work and heads to the bathroom.

Opening up her eyes she hears the sound of the front door open. She knew it wasn't Sesshomaru because he left 20 Minutes ago. Fear, anger, sadness washed over her as she knew who it was and what that person came to do. Getting up she gets dressed and takes out the suite case out of the closet. Packing all her stuff she heads down stairs. "Are you ready?" that person says holding the door open.

"No" she said walking closer to that person. "Good" the stranger said with a smirk. As the person closes the front door to her and Sesshomaru's house dread comes over her. Was she making a mistake to do this? Should she have told Sesshomaru? As these thoughts popped into her head tears once again stain her cheek. The thought of never seeing her beloved Sesshomaru, never again feel the pleasure of his hands softly rubbing along her body, closing her eyes she tried to remember the feel of him, but she couldn't do it.

"Don't you dare think about regretting it now" the person said coming up behind her.

"No, I don't regret the decision I made" she said, well she was only half lying, no she didn't really regret her decision but what she did regret was not explaining to Sesshomaru what she was doing. Would it even matter if she explained to him the situation? No it probably wouldn't but it would help her. Walking towards the red BMW she opens the door and through her lounge in first before getting in. Taking a glance over to the house she remembered that she didn't get her necklace that Sesshomaru got them on there 5th year anniversary.

* * *

doon Doon DOon DOOn DOON! What will happen next? Will Sesshomaru be fired for coming in late? Will Kagome ever get the chance to see the over protective Sesshomaru? WILL THERE LOVE SURVIVE?

WHAT WILL I WRITE NEXT TIME!?

-Stay turned for next week

_-Preview for next time on_

"Sesshomaru where the hell have you been" the man said again

"It doesn't matter old man, Jaken is on his way here to take my place" Sesshomaru said

"No you will stay here, and where the hell is my paper?!" the man said

"I go get it" he said smirking, now dam well he was not coming back once he got into his car.

When he opens the door to his and Kagomes' house he sees everything was silent. Presuming that Kagome was sleep he heads up stairs. Kagome was no where to be found. Which was weird since her car was there, but as he looked into there closet most of her stuff was gone. Maybe she was with Mirokou at the movies……

**Japanese Terms I am going to use **

Aisuru =Sweetheart, beloved, or love

Gomen nasai = I'm sorry

kanojo = girlfriend

kowai = scared, fear, afraid

mamoru = "to protect"

bishoujo = beautiful girl (sometimes translated as "pretty";

ryuu = dragon


End file.
